User blog:Crescenttherangerpup98/Character design practice. Please give me some feedback
Just commenting that im putting this character on a character since this is just a character design practice to see if i can improve anything. Please comment any flaws you detect in the character emphasizing description of appearance, creativity and and personality. If you can also give me your thoughts in biography. Please be honest but also don't be rude, if you´ll comment that something can be improved please justify why and give tips to improve, dont just say the character lacks something without saying what or why. Also, I'm asking for feedback, please, if you think the character is well made, tell me why. okay. Here comes the information: name: siel Dalisay Breed: Pembroke Welsh Corgi. Age: 13 years old. Job: Paranormal investigator. Appearance: A brown and white welsh corgi with deep black eyes and a heart shaped birth mark on his front paws. He has short legs and always perked ears. His normal attire consist of a squared shirt along with a silver and gold collar that has a small ghost on the tag. Whenever he is working however, wears a squared pup tag where he keeps everything he needs to detect anything related to the supernatural. Personality: Really paranoid and hyperactive pup who searches any opening to investigate the paranormal whenever he has a chance. He has always been a bit asocial, however he slowly started to like getting involved with others as he starts to grow up leading him to become an introvert and shy pup on a long run. Due to this he still finds it hard to get involved in close relationships, but the little one he keeps are dear to him and will do anything to make sure they don't break anytime soon. He is really interested in horror and suspense stories and frequently writes his own horror stories based on his cases which he donsiders to be the pride of his life. Biography: testcharacter#21 was born in a small family formed by his mother and two younger siblings. Unlike his the other two he was always a bit special. He always dozed off and dreamt off fanatstic adventures, common for a kid his age. However, following the death of his mother he had to find his siblings a home and with the stress this brought to him his mental health deteriorated to the point he started to fear getting in any kind of relation with anyone since he didn't want to go through something similar tio her mother's death. This also got him into the paranormal events after claiming to see the ghost of his mother at night's. After finding home for the last of his sibblings he met the PAW patrol and moved to the lookout as he didn't have anywhere to go. He now is not a member of the PAW patrol, but someone who lives with them and helpsm them from time to time. Special thanks thanks to all those who helped me woth some feedback, this character was made through backstory based on personality, the next will be personality based on backstory and i would like if youcould help me once is posted, thanks. Category:Blog posts